This invention relates generally to the field of fluid dispensing devices, and more particularly to devices of this type employed for fluids which harden and dry upon exposure to ambient air and are applied as a coating. Typical fluids are glues and lacquers.
A variety of devices of this type are known in the art, most of which employ a squeezable container and some of which include an applicator for applying the product to a surface. Where the application includes a sponge which spreads the fluid to a treated surface, there is a need to protect both the sponge from drying between periods of use and the drying of the contained fluid which can destroy the utility of the sponge. There thus arises a need for an improved construction which will provide for protecting the sponge from drying and clogging when not in use. A further need is the ability, when using viscous dispersants, to transfer the same directly to the surface being treated without the necessity of first passing the same through the body of the sponge. It is also desirable to provide a device having a frangible seal disposed in a neck portion of a container element which when opened is positioned in a centrally-disposed channel leading directly to the outer surface of the sponge.